


One Call Away

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Eddie gets herself into a bit of a situation.





	One Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> Update: The story is the same, but when I saw this picture I just had to add it.

''Uncle Jamie,'' Sean came into the kitchen holding his uncle's cell phone. ''It was ringing so I answered it. It said 'Eddie' but it sounds like a girl.''

Jamie smirked. ''That's because she is a girl. I'm kinda in deep with this meatloaf here, so just put it on speaker. Thanks, Sean.'' Jamie began working the meat again, and raised his voice a little so Eddie could hear him. ''What's up, partner?''

''Reagan, hi. Umm, I was kinda wondering if you could - ah, well, if you could - umm, come ... bail me out of jail?'' she finished in a small voice.

Movement in the kitchen stopped as everyone turned to the phone on the counter. Finally, Jamie spoke. ''You're in jail?''

''Yeah.''

''As in, you're on the other side of the bars?'' he said, putting emphasis on the word 'other'.

''Yes, okay. Look, Sarge put me on assignment: pose as a hooker, arrest bad guys. Worked well. After we wrapped up, I told Sarge that I would just walk home seeing as I didn't live too far away; he said that was fine so off I went. I was really just looking forward to getting these heels off - they're killing me. Anyway, I was halfway there when some creep pulled over and rolled down his window asking if I 'wanted a ride'. No, I didn't want a ride. I told him as much and he said that if I was advertising, I shouldn't have a problem with a paying customer. You don't even want to know what I was going to say to him, but then these bozo cops pulled up. I tried telling them I was a cop, too, but they didn't believe me, so I pulled out my shield and identification, they still don't believe me, so they arrested me for not only prostitution, but impersonating a police officer.'' She took a deep breath. ''I may have gotten a couple of hits and kicks in, and they recommended that I use my one phone call for a lawyer - you're the first person I thought of.''

Silence still reigned in the kitchen, but Jamie could tell Danny was going to start laughing soon. ''Advertising?'' Why that was the first thing out of his mouth, he didn't know. ''You're wearing that skirt with the kiss lips on the back pockets, aren't you?''

She huffed. ''Just because I'm wearing a bedazzled lipstick printed skirt does not mean that i don't have standards,'' her voice was getting louder and higher-pitched the more worked up she got.

''No no no, I was just gonna to say that, uh, I'm sure your bedazzled lipstick printed skirt made you look classy and sophisticated. I don't see how anyone could've gotten any other idea into their head. Really.''

She groaned. ''Will you please just get down here ... and bring my papers.''

Jamie bit his lip to keep from saying anything she might hurt him for later. ''Alright, just let me wash this meat off my hands and then I'll be right down.''

''Meat?''

''Yeah. Sunday dinner, remember?''

There was a pause on the phone, before her hopeful voice came back on the line. ''Could you bring a burger, too?''

 

 

(Eddie; three days after it became funny.)


End file.
